Alas Enjauladas
by Star Black Fire
Summary: Era un monstruo, ellos también, incluso "el" era un monstruo. Pero es una ironía el que un monstruo pueda soñar y amar. BL/Riren/Bizarro/Futuro Lemon/Advertencias dentro
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes de empezar con la historia es necesario decir unas cosas:**_

_**Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para esta historia **_

_**Notas / Advertencias **_

_***En este fic habrá varias escenas violentas y sangrientas, las cuales serán descritas de manera explicita**_

**_*Aparecerán_**_** todos los personajes, pero algunos de ellos no serán como todos solemos conocerlos, sus personalidades y comportamientos llegaran a ser en ocasiones detestables**_

_***Mas de un personaje fallecerá en esta historia**_

_***Sera una historia triste, pero tiene asegurado un final feliz**_

_***Habrá de todo un poco en esta historia **_

_***Si hay advertencias futuras las pondré en el capitulo**_

_***Esto tendrá YAOI**_

_**(ChicoxChico)**_

_**Pareja: Levi x Eren **_

_***Una vez dicho esto podemos comenzar la historia :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**"No importa cuanto llores o supliques, jamas podrás deshacer lo que has echo y mucho menos dejaras de ser lo que eres"**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Piso E**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>8:40 pm<em>

-¿Realmente es tan peligroso como dicen?-pregunto el científico y doctor que continuaba caminando por el túnel levemente iluminado

-Le aseguro que jamás ha visto algo parecido-respondió la mujer de lentes y pelo castaño con una sonrisa juguetona

Ambos científicos siguieron su camino. Sus pasos resonaban por el túnel creando eco por todo el espacio del lugar, el sonido rebotaba y regresaba al lugar para comenzar a disiparse lentamente. El túnel estaba cubierto por una penumbra, si no fuera por los focos implantados en el techo, la vista de cualquier ser humano seria completamente bloqueada, la oscuridad era tanta que cualquiera se perdería en su interior.

Cuando salieron del túnel, se encontraron con un ascensor frente a ellos, pero, este ascensor a diferencia de cualquier otro, solo tenía 2 botones, uno para subir al piso D, que era la planta en la que se encontraban, el otro era para bajar a la última planta del edificio, el piso E.

Aquel lugar estaba prohibido, solo personal autorizado podía ingresar a él, pocos sabían lo que se encontraba en su interior, contadas personas habían ingresado, pues era el lugar más temido, misterioso y deseado de todos los existentes.

Había centenares de rumores por parte de todos los trabajadores en el edificio, algunos decían que nuevas armas de destrucción nuclear se creaban ahí, experimentos terriblemente fúnebres eran ejecutados con todo ser vivo dentro de aquellas paredes censuradas a la vista, (claro que mucho más repugnantes a comparación de las que realizaban a diario)

La mujer de pelo castaño presiono el botón de bajada, automáticamente aquella melodía chillante perteneciente a una campana sonó, mientras resonaba las puertas de acero impenetrables se abrían. Tanto el hombre como la mujer ingresaron dentro. Cuando ambos se encontraban en el interior, esta vez, fue el turno del hombre presionar el botón interno, las puertas se cerraron y la maquina comenzó a descender hasta el piso seleccionado.

-Proyecto HK-MEGA, Experimento 457, Sujeto 15, Código J 3427-comenzó a leer el informe que tenía en sus manos el científico-¿Es correcto?

-En efecto-afirmó la contraria

-¿El sujeto 15?-cuestiono

-Si-rodó los ojos molesta-los demás no soportaron las pruebas, la mayoría perecieron en el proceso, y los que resistían eran rechazados, al aparecer reaccionaron diferente a lo planeado

-Entiendo-el hombre miro nuevamente el informe, después volvió a mirar a la científica-¿Cuántas pruebas fueron positivas en él?

La contraria se recargo en la superficie metálica del aparato-De las 5 pruebas desarrolladas actualmente…-acomodo sus anteojos golpeando hacia atrás el puente con su dedo-Todas fueron exitosas

El científico se sobresaltó-¡¿To..Todas?!-expreso incrédulo

La castaña rió levemente-¿Por qué cree que es tan peligroso?

El ascensor se detuvo, nuevamente el sonido se escuchó y las puertas se abrieron por si solas. Ambas personas salieron. Ahora frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme área que cumplía diversas funciones. A un costado de esta se encontraban una larga hilera de vitrinas trasparentes, las cuales en sus interiores, se encontraban centenares de frascos de cristal, estos eran rodeados por un frió humo diseñado especialmente, para perdurar la conservación de los diversos contenidos en los frascos. En la mayoría de los frascos, en su interior se encontraban sustancias de diferentes densidades y colores, con etiquetas pegadas que les dejaba ver el nombre asignado a la sustancia, junto con un código. Los demás frascos exactamente igual, solo que en vez de ser sustancias, eran partes, tanto internas como externas, del cuerpo humano, todas desmembradas y descuartizadas.

Aun lado se encontraban gabinetes, los cuales dentro de sus cajones, se encontraban meticulosamente ordenados, centenares de carpetas con los informes, registros, proyectos e investigaciones recolectadas durante los últimos 6 años.

Más al fondo, se encontraba el escenario primordial, los laboratorios. Montones de tubos de ensayo con diversos compuestos guardados en vitrinas y otros más siendo analizados por los científicos asignados en aquella área. Debido a que las sustancias que analizaban eran sumamente especiales, los laboratorios se encontraban todos reunidos dentro de una gran cabina, con ventanas y puertas de vidrio indestructibles (creados ahí mismo) junto con un teclado de ingreso, con el cual si se conoce la contraseña, se puede acceder.

Y por último, al fondo, se encontraba la atracción principal, la puerta monumental hecha de titanio puro reforzada con acero inquebrantable, junto con un contorno de acero, asegurado firmemente al muro. El muro de la parte trasera, a diferencia de los demás que estaban hechos de concreto, se encontraba construido por platino. En el centro de aquella extraordinario puerta, se encontraba una pequeña pantalla con un lector de pupila incluido, debido a esto solo una persona es capaz de abrir el cerrojo de aquella puerta que cubría toda la puerta, haciendo imposible su acceso.

-Doctora Hanji-hablo una persona desde adentro de la cabina de los laboratorios.

Era un joven de tez blanca y cabello castaño pálido, tiene una edad aproximada de 25 años, su nombre era…

-¡Farlan!-respondió la nombrada

El joven salió rápidamente de la cabina, ingreso en el teclado la contraseña de seguridad y la puerta fue abierta, se acercó hasta ambos científicos y hablo.

-Doctora Hanji, la estábamos esperando

-Qué bueno-sonrió la mujer-Hoy nos está visitando el Doc. Banjauten, su edificio está colaborando con nuestras investigaciones-Después de decirlo el joven entendió de que se trataba, por lo que saludo al señor.

-Mucho gusto Doc. Banjauten , soy Farlan Church, científico de categoría 1- extendió su mano para saludarlo

-El gusto es mío muchacho-estrecho su mano con la contraria correspondiendo al saludo

-El edificio del que viene es Sina- comenzó a hablar la castaña-lo que nos piden es ver los resultados en los que tanto invirtieron-retiro de las manos de doctor el informe-por lo que viene a ver a _**J 3427 **_**-**le entrego al joven frente a ella el montón de hojas. Este las miro un momento y contesto.

-Muy bien, preparare todo.

La mujer de lentes sonrió

-Por aquí doctor

Los tres avanzaron hasta quedar frente a la enorme puerta inquebrantable, la castaña retiro sus anteojos, posteriormente acerco su ojo al lector, inmediatamente, un rayo paso sobre su pupila mientras la analizaba, al terminar, la palabra "aceptado" escrita en la pantalla.

El cerrojo de la puerta se activó y comenzó a abrirse lentamente, cuando finalizo se escuchó un click, en ese momento, el joven Farlan, jalo fuertemente la puerta hasta que quedó totalmente abierta.

La científica Hanji le hizo una señal al doctor para que ambos se adentraran, el hombre un poco dudoso accedió, después de que los tres entraran, Farlan cerró la puerta, instantáneamente el cerrojo se volvió a activar.

Adentro había una habitación invadida por lobreguez. La castaña se acercó al muro y jalo una palanca implantada en él, automáticamente se encendieron las luces iluminado el lugar. Adentro lo primero que había eran unas rejas, cubiertas con cables de alto voltaje, se encontraban a 50 volteos con 300 amperios, si alguien se atrevía a tocarlos, sin duda terminaría más que frito, (Literalmente).A un costado de la reja un monitor excesivamente grande con infinidad de teclados, botones y palancas, por propia intuición, esa cosa parecía ser lo que lograba controlar toda la habitación. Pasando las rejas, se encontraba en una gran cancha vacía, pero su piso, al igual que las paredes, se encontraban repletas por manchas de sangre seca.

Al fondo se encontraba la razón por lo que el piso E eran tan termino, el resultado de más de 8 años de investigaciones y de pruebas hechas con humanos, aquel almacenador viviente de las sustancias más peligrosas, portador de un poder sobrehumano, una criatura que ya no podía ser llamada humano.

-¡E ahí a _**J 3427**_, el sujeto de prueba no. 15 de nuestro más grande proyecto!-expreso con orgullo la mujer

Lo que había ahí era un joven de exactamente 15 años de edad de tez morena y de mechones castaños, dentro de una jaula, encadenado, con los ojos vendados y amordazado cual perro.

Se encontraba sentado sobre sus rodillas, unos cerrojos asegurados al piso, sujetaban fuertemente sus tobillos, sus dos muñecas eran presas de otras cadenas implantadas en el muro, provocando que sus brazos quedaban alzados, por último, una cadena igualmente pegada al muro, se encontraba asegurada en su cuello. Se encontraba inmóvil, con la cabeza agachada, no parecía estar respirando, ni siquiera dar señales de querer moverse, hasta se podría decir a simple vista que estaba muerto.

-¿Es el?-pregunto desconcertado el doctor-Es solo un chico

-Era un chico- la castaña se acercó a las rejas, cuidando de no tocar los cables, miro por unos momentos al joven que se encontraba quieto como una estatua-Por lo visto está dormido-aseguro-Farlan, por favor, despiértalo.

-Si-respondió el chico. Se acercó al monitor y después de teclear durante unos segundos, presiono un botón. Este botón, provoco que se activara una descarga eléctrica proveniente de las cadenas que aseguraban al joven, por lo visto, estas no eran simplemente lo que aparentaban ser. La descarga provoco que aquel joven se estremeciera y soltara un gemido de dolor. Después de que la descarga concluyo, el joven comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-¡Perfecto!-grito emocionada la castaña

-Y dígame Doctora Hanji-comenzó a hablar el hombre-¿Qué lo hace diferente?-cuestiono

-Simple mi querido amigo, ese niño que ves ahí-apunto al joven-fue el único capaz de drenar en su organismo, lo que nosotros durante años estudiamos hasta el cansancio. Es cierto que hemos tenido anteriormente proyectos de altas capacidades, pero que desafortunadamente resultaron inconclusos, en cambio, el HK-MEGA, sobrepaso nuestras expectativas, y todo gracias a ese niño.

El doctor miro al joven que se encontraba aturdido por la descarga, comprendió que el chico era especial por las palabras de la mujer, pero, todavía no estaba satisfecho.

-Quisiera ver lo que puede hacer-ordeno el doctor.

Hanji sonrió maliciosamente, ante la petición, como un infante que hiso una travesura y no lo cacharon.

-¡Por supuesto!-sujeto al señor de los hombros- Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí….¡Farlan!, la puerta por favor.

-Si-el nombrado volvió a teclear en el monitor, posteriormente jalo una palanca. Al hacerlo, una puerta proveniente de las rejas se abrió, Hanji junto con el doctor, ingresaron. Caminaron por la cancha, hasta que se encontraban a solo 4 metros del joven.

-¿Lito para presenciarlo?-pregunto Hanji mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, vigilado con el contrario no lo notara.

-Sí, pero quisiera…..

No puedo terminar. De la nada apareció velozmente una pared justo detrás de él, la doctora y científica Hanji se encontraba del otro lado, debido a que la pared era transparente, se podía ver perfectamente del otro lado. El Doctor Banjauten se alteró.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-grito mientras golpeaba con sus puños la pared.

Hanji solo sonrió sutilmente y comenzó a mover su mano de un lado al otro, por alguna razón le estaba diciendo adiós.

-Farlan, activa las bocinas-ordeno Hanji desde su lugar

-Si-De aquel lado de la pared aparecieron dos bocinas justo después de que el llamado tecleara en el monitor, después de eso, la castaña comenzó a hablar

- Doctor Banjauten, ¿ya me escucha bien?

-Hanji, ¿¡Que significa esto?!, ¡Déjeme salir!-ordenaba desesperado

-Me temo que no-sonreía de oreja a oreja-Usted dio que quería ver su potencial y eso es lo que vera.

-¡Le ordeno que se saque de aquí!-dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, lo que provoco que temblara, pero no se rompió.

-Es muy ingenuo colega-continuo hablando-Su edificio pido ver los resultados que financiaron, pero para eso necesitamos a un nuevo sujeto de pruebas, hace tiempo que se nos agotaron- la expresión del doctor comenzó a desfigurarse, paso de ser una expresión de ira a una cara horrorizada-Pero no se preocupe, les enviaremos sus restos-la sonrisa de la mujer provocaba escalofríos

-¡¿Qué esta…!? ¡Déjeme salir! ¡Déjeme salir maldita sea!

-Farlan, libera al sujeto-ordeno Hanji

El cuerpo del doctor se tensó y su sangre se heló

-Si-el llamado nuevamente comenzó a presionar botones y jalar palancas, mientras lo hacía, las cadenas que tenían atrapado al joven, comenzaron a abrirse, dejándolo libre, la puerta de la jaula en la que estaba, se abrió por sí sola, para finalizar la mordaza que tenía colocada, se cayó sin que alguien la tocara. Cuando por fin ninguna de las cadenas seguían apresándolo, se apoyó en sus rodillas y manos, mientras seguía respirando agitadamente. El doctor lo miraba aterrado, no sabía que era capaz de hacer ese niño, lo cual lo asustaba aún más, su pulso cardíaco se aceleró, sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que podía y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, todo producto del pánico que sentía.

-Prueba no.6-comenzó a hablar la científica-Mi querido bebe- ante el llamado el joven miro inmediatamente al frente y comenzó a respirar tranquilamente-Frente a ti tienes otro juguete descompuesto, por favor arréglale-finalizo con una expresión más seria.

El joven comenzó a levantarse lentamente, el doctor se inquietaba más, cuanto estuvo totalmente erguido empezó a dar pasos cortos, con cada paso que daba el doctor se angustiaba hasta el grado de querer gritar, pero no lo hacía, cuando el joven se encontraba a medio metro de distancia dl doctor, se quitó la venda negra que cubría sus ojos afectados por la gran cantidad de sustancias a su organismo, aquellos ojos eran de un color único en el mundo, dos pares gemelos de esmeraldas tan cristalinas, eran los orbes que poseía. A pesar de ser tan hermosos, eran muy peligrosos.

Banjauten quedo paralizado al verlo, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, el niño solo se quedaba viéndolo fijamente, Banjauten trataba de apartar la mirada para no verlo, pero, algo en los ojos de ese niño, algo que no puedo describir, lo hipnotizaron, logrando así que este estuviese obligado a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente sin despegar la mirada en ningún instante, hasta que en el interior del cuerpo del doctor, comenzó a dolerle, era un dolor punzante e insoportable, sentía a la perfección como sus huesos estaban siendo quebrados, uno tras otro, a su vez, estos perforaban sus órganos, provocando una severa y peligrosa hemorragia interna, comenzó a escupir sangre sin detenerse, sus piernas no le respondieron mas debido a que estas se rompieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hueso se salió del muslo, se podía ver muy bien como esta salía de entre toda la carne, un mar de sangre se produjo en segundos, el pobre hombre comenzó a convulsionar, lagrimas carmesí salían de sus lagrimales a la vez que seguía escupiendo su sangre, después de un minuto, el cadáver del Doctor Banjauten yacía tirado en el suelo sobre la sangre que seguía brotando de su cuerpo.

-Jajajajajaaj-se escuchó una resonante risa-¡Pero que idiota!, mira que no prevenirlo jajaajaja-se sujetó el estómago- ¡Y supuestamente era el más calificado! jajajajajaja

-Señorita Hanji, ¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver?-pregunto el joven Farlan desde su lugar.

Hanji dejo de reír y su semblante inmediatamente cambio a uno serio, nuevamente se acomodó él puede de sus lentes.

-Pide que lo empaqueten y lo manden inmediatamente al edificio Sina, para que así puedan ver los resultados que tanto exigían.

Farlan activo nuevamente una clave en el monitor, lo que ocasiono que aquella puerta transparente comenzara a descender hasta perderse en el suelo. Hanji se acercó al cadáver de Banjauten

-Bueno, al parecer ahora…..¡Agh!¡Que olor!-la sangre del doctor emanaba un dolor desagradable, lo que ocasiono que la castaña se quejara y cubriera su nariz-Rayos, aun no me acostumbro al olor….

Hanji alzo la vista y se encontró con el joven, este tenía una mirada de tristeza y odio, observaba atento sin despegar su vista al pobre hombre que se convirtió en otra de sus víctimas. Le dolía hacerlo pero no tenía más opción. Hanji al verlo sonrió, rápidamente se acercó a él y tomándolo por los hombros, comenzó a hablarle en un tono cariñosos, el mismo que utilizan las madres con sus hijos al consolarlos después de haber tenido una pesadilla.

-¡Oh querido! No te pongas así, solo míralo-señalo al cadáver-ya está muerto, llorar no sirve de nada.

-…Yo no quería hacerlo…..-susurro débilmente el niño

-Yo tampoco, pero era necesario-le dio una gentil palmada en la espalda-Bueno, lo pasado está en el pasado, ahora por favor regresa a tu posición, ¿está bien?

El no dijo nada, solo se volteó y camino hasta su lugar, rápidamente se puso de rodillas, e inmediatamente la científica se acercó y aseguro las cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos, igualmente acomodo la mordaza en su boca y vendo sus ojos, al final coloco la última cadena en su cuellos, todo realizado de una manera tan gentil y despreocupada.

Después de un rato, otros científicos ingresaron a la habitación y se encargaron de mover y empaquetar los restos del cadáver para poderlos enviar a un destino ya previsto.

Todos salieron, dejando solo al joven, el cual, rodeado de la penumbra y con la soledad como fiel compañera , comenzó a llorar débilmente, sus sollozos eran bajos, pero no dejaban de ser desgarradores, estos reflejaban el dolor y la tristeza de su alma, su soledad y la necesidad de ser ayudado. La venda que cubría sus ojos, había comenzado a ponerse húmeda.

* * *

><p><em>10:45 pm<em>

En su oficina se encontraba la doctora y científica Hanji Zoe, se encontraba leyendo cómodamente en su asiento el informe creado a base de su propio proyecto y creación, eran muchas hojas las que lo conformaban, pero ella únicamente se dispuso a leer en voz alta la parte más importante.

.

**.**

_**"Proyecto HK-MEGA"**_

_**Sujeto 15**_

_** J 3427 **_

_**Edad: 15 años**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Eren Jeager **_

_**Experimentos ejecutados:**_

_***Regeneración instantánea**_

_***Manipulación del cuerpo humano mediante la mente**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dejo las hojas sobre el escritorio y se recargo en su silla. Estaba cansada por lo que cerró sus parpados, pero un fuerte sonido le impido su cometido.

-Sí, ¿diga?-era el teléfono-aja…no…si…quizás…Está bien, tu pásamelo.

-"_Cuatro ojos"-_llamaron del otro lado de la línea

-¡Hola mi querido enano!-contesto Hanji

-"_Tks…..no me llames así"_

_-¿_Por qué no? Jejeje-rió-es divertido

-"_Como sea, llamo para decirte que estaremos de vuelta en 6 horas, así que prepara todo"_

_-_Muy bien, lo hare-afirmo

_-…"Oye"….._

-¿Qué?

-_"¿Cómo va el HK-MEGA?"_

Hanji sonrió ampliamente-¡Fantástico!, Es más, te puedo decir con toda seguridad que ya está concluido.

_-"No puedo creer que hayas acabado en 7 meses" _

-¡La ciencia jamás descansa!

_-"En fin, me voy"…-_inmediatamente colgaron

-¡Suerte!-expreso aunque nadie la escucho

Hanji dejo en su lugar el teléfono y volvió a recargarse en la silla, esta vez, realmente se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaste hasta aquí déjame darte las gracias :)<strong>

**Esto es todo por ahora, nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Espero sus opiniones y comentarios al respecto **

**Bye, Bye **

**(P:D: Si les gustaría que agregue alguna otra pareja ademas de la primera díganme) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**He aparecido con el nuevo capítulo n.n**

**Espero les guste y no se aburran, ya que es muy largo.**

**Antes de empezar:**

**Respondo reviews que no respondí:**

**-Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee****: "Oh gracias por leer! Me da gusto que te haya gustado mi descripción jejeje. Yo me pregunto si hay alguien que no puede evitar ver unos ojos tan sensualmente bellos *.*. Nuevamente gracias por comentar :D**

**-Dametsuna****: A mi más que a nadie me duele algo como eso U.U, pero estoy segura que la llegada de Levi tendrá mucho que decir ****. Las actualizaciones serán pronto: D**

**Bueno, ¡comencemos!**

* * *

><p>(Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_**Conociendo al verdugo"**_

_**.**_

"_**El odio es lo único que puedo sentir hacia ti….**_

_**¿Es eso posible de cambiar?".**_

_**.**_

El día era soleado, los fuertes rayos del sol, otorgaban en esa tarde, una suave sensación bañada en calidez. El resonante canto de las aves, era la mejor melodía del paisaje embriagador. Las hermosas flores desprendían un exquisito aroma que lograba llegar a las fosas nasales de todo aquel que se posara en ese jardín repleto de encanto y lindeza.

-¡Mami, Mami!-grito una dulce y chillante voz.

La mujer que se encontraba contemplando aquellas rosas, se giró rápidamente por haber escuchado tan repentino llamado.

-Eren….

-¡Mami, mira!-el pequeño que con ayuda de sus cortas piernas, corrió hasta estar frente a su madre, posteriormente extendió ambas manos para que ella lograra apreciar mejor el objeto que portaba.

-¿Que tienes ahí?-pregunto la divina mujer mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura del menor.

-¡Es una flor!-respondió con alegría y con una suave y gentil sonrisa.

La mujer que llamaba como madre, inmediatamente, le regalo la misma sonrisa.

-Pero no es cualquier flor, Eren-tomo la flor entre sus manos después de retirarla de las contrarias. El pequeño mostró una expresión de confusión- Es una Lilium **(1)**

- ¿Lilium?-el pequeño clavo su vista en la flor-¡Es un lindo nombre!-expreso sorprendido mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

La mujer soltó una sutil risa, después coloco su mano en los mechones castaños de su hijo y comenzó a acariciarlos con una ternura reflejada -Existen muchas flores en el mundo, una más bella que la otra-aseguro con voz fraternal.

-¡Quiero verlas todas!-declaro decidido el menor, son un ligero sonrojo teñido en sus mejillas

La mujer sonrió cálidamente al ver la determinación de su hijo por querer cumplir su nuevo improvisado deseo-Ten por seguro que lo harás, Eren, solo debes esforzarte por cumplirlo y jamás rendirte-aconsejo.

-¡Lo hare, no me rendiré nunca!-aseguro-¡Tú me acompañaras!, ¿verdad?-el pequeño sujeto con sus pequeñas manos los hombros de su progenitora.

En cambio ella, en ningún momento le dio una respuesta, solo sonrió, pero su sonrisa, a pesar de estar formada por un claro montón de sentimientos acumulados, no dejaba de ser una sonrisa sincera.

.

.

.

Despertó de golpe, su cuerpo estaba sudando fríamente y tenía la respiración fuertemente agitada. Estaba comenzado a despertar, recién estaba saliendo de la parálisis del sueño y comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la realidad.

Aquel sueño que tuvo, era exactamente el mismo con el que su mente lo atormentaba todas las noches, pero este por desgracia no era solamente un sueño, era un recuerdo, una guardado en lo más profundo de su mente, un conjunto de imágenes almacenadas, que causaban tanto dolor, eran insoportables, eran doloroso, eran un suplicio masivo sin descanso.

Es completamente incongruente el como un recuerdo tan bondadoso y amable, puede llegar a generar tanto sufrimiento a una persona.

El saber que no volvería a tener un momento tan cálido como ese, o volver a ver un paisaje como él que veía cada mañana. O pero aun. Saber que jamás volvería a ver a la persona más preciada para él, responsable de tanta alegría brindada en su momento. Era mil veces peor que cualquier tortura que en aquel asqueroso y repúgnate lugar al que fue confinado en contra de su voluntad, pudiera otorgarle.

Dolor era lo único que sentía desee hace años.

Pero algo como esto, no solamente puede llegar a generar sufrimiento, también te advierte y anuncia cosas que posiblemente jamás te habrías de dar cuenta en toda tu existencia.

Después de todo, dolor es una buena señal, puesto que te avisa que aún no estás muerto.

-Madre…-susurro con agonía

Nuevamente, sollozos y gemidos de pesar y desconsuelo, comenzaron a inundar la habitación en la cual, por desgracia, solo se encontraba una persona.

.

.

.

-Cuatro ojos…-llamo tratando de despertar a la mujer

-…ZZzz….-ronco ignorando el llamado

-Loca-volvió a llamar

-…ZZZzzzz…..mmm…-se acomodó en el asiento

-¡Hanji despierta maldita sea!—grito histérico

-¡AAhh! ¿¡Que yo que!?-expreso despertándose de golpe mientras miraba a todos lados

-Maldición, estas dormida desde hace horas

-Eh?-volteo la mirada a un costado-¡Ah!, Levi, eras tú…-dijo más calmada-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Llegue con mi equipo hace más de 7 horas, te dije que preparadas todo-informó con tono molesto

-Ups!, lo siento, me quede dormida jejeje-rio nerviosa

-Sí, lo note perfectamente cuando comenzaron a disparar los guardias en contra de nosotros-si las miradas matasen, la científica Hanji, estaría teniendo en estos momentos, una desgarradora muerte

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo son de precavidos-acomodo sus lentes

-Como sea...-camino por la habitación-Tienes un desastre aquí-dijo mientras pateaba una caja mal acomodada

-¡Pero no hagas eso!-grito preocupada

-Pues no la dejes a medio camino…

-¡Ash! Ya, ahorita la regojo-se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó hasta la caja, la cual tomo entre sus manos-Andas muy histérico….. ¿Estas en tus días verdad?-afirmo con claro tono de burla

-Maldita chiflada…..-levanto su puño con odio mientras lo cerraba acumulando mucha fuerza, más de la que un humano normal podría crear, iba a sacarle todos los dientes a esa estúpida frente a él, sin importar que.

-¡Espera!-soltó la caja que se impactó contra el suelo, rápidamente puso ambas manos al frente tratando de detenerlo cubriéndose y de defender sus preciados molares-¡Todavía tenemos temas a tratar!-

Al escucharla se detuvo-Tks….-bajo su puño-A la próxima…-sujeto con su mano fuertemente la camiseta de la castaña-No tendré compasión alguna

-Okey, okey, a la próxima-dio palmadas en los nudillos de la mano del contrario-Ahora suéltame ¿sí?

Levi bufo y la soltó violentamente, tanto que Hanji casi se cae de espaldas por haber perdido el equilibrio. Levi, ignorándola, se acercó al escritorio, y sin pedir permiso, se sentó en la silla de la científica como si fuera suya, colocando sus piernas encima del escritorio.

-Dime, ¿Qué habido de nuevo en nuestra ausencia?-pregunto serenamente

-la verdad-nuevamente acomodo el puente de sus lentes-No han sucedido grandes cosas en el área científica, seguimos con las mismas pruebas, tratando de perfeccionarlas, creo que es en armamento donde han progresado, ya crearon nuevas bombas de destrucción nuclear, pero de ahí, nada interesante…..¡Oh cierto!, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?-pregunto cambiando abruptamente de tema

-Como tenía que irnos-respondió- El lugar explotó en cientos de pedazos, todos fueron asesinados y los archivos fueron recuperados

-Querrás decir robados-sonrió pícaramente

-Es lo mismo-rodo los ojos-Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue con HK-MEGA?

Hanji sonrió aún más-¿Qué quieres saber?-coloco ambas manos en su cadera

-¿Cómo fue que lograste terminarlo?-cuestiono incrédulo-se suponía que terminaría siendo un fracaso, no un….

-¡¿Completo éxito?!-a completo interrumpiéndolo

-Como quieras llamarlo-cruzo los brazos

-Jajajajaj, pues créeme que ya es todo un éxito jajaja, ahora la que antes era una loca, es una genio ¿verdad?

-Sigues siendo una demente caso perdido –aseguro-Entonces ¿ya está lista tu arma?

-Sí, está en perfectas condiciones-afirmo triunfante

-¿Y cuándo podre verla?

-¿Quieres verla?-cuestiono dudosa-si no mal recuerdo dijiste que no querrías saber nada relacionado con mi arma-sonrió

-Hanji, el piso E es el lugar al que todo maldito cerebrito de este lugar quiere entrar, al igual que nosotros los soldados, ahora ya está lista, obviamente quiero ver qué clase de atrocidad has creado con tu descabellada imaginación

-Pues qué bueno que pidas hacerlo-tomo en sus manos unas hojas del escritorio-Por que Erwin quiere hablar contigo acerca de eso-menciono sin mirarlo

-¿El maldito cejotas?

-Sí, quiere verte en su oficina-continuo mirando las hojas

-¿Desde cuándo?-alzo una ceja

-Me dijo que te lo dijera en cuanto llegaras-volteo a mirarlo

-Carajo lo que me faltaba….

Hanji soltó una leve risa-Yo que tú me apuro en ir a verlo, no vaya a ser que él tenga que ir a buscarte en ti para joderte aún más jajajajaj

-Estúpida….—fue lo último que dijo antes de arrojarle a la cara el teléfono qué había en el escritorio.

Creo que Hanji necesitara otro par de lentes.

.

.

.

Su nombre, es Levi y solo Levi.

Él es el mejor soldado existente en el edificio María, pero no solo en este, si no en todos los edificios prohibidos existentes en el continente asiático.

Es conocido como _"El hombre demonio", _por sus numerosos reportes en las misiones a los que ha sido enviado. Cada reporte tiene un contenido más retorcido que el anterior.

En el edificio María se tiene como en todos los demás, su propia milicia, pero no es una milicia en la que cualquiera que lo desee se une a ella como en las demás. No, claro que no es igual. Aquí se elige personalmente a cada soldado, se escogen meticulosamente bien quienes serán las personas encargadas de proteger el edificio y su interior con su propia vida. Se seleccionan, son traídos aquí en contra de su voluntad y son posteriormente "entrenados" para ser de utilidad.

Dentro de todas las personas seleccionadas para ser parte de esta milicia. Levi fue el más capacitado durante los "entrenamientos". Por lo cual en cada misión de alto riesgo y prioridad absoluta por ser completada. Él es el primero en ser seleccionado para ir.

Su frialdad y desinterés no tienen límites. Con solo verlo se sabe bien que no debes meterte con él, mucho menos hacerlo enfadar. Claro que, si eres un maldito suicida desesperado por tener una muerte atroz, al grado de que tu cuerpo no pueda ser reconocido, ten por seguro que él te ayudara a tenerla.

No se sabe mucho de él, más que lo que les acabo de decir junto con su historial como soldado del edificio, ¿De dónde viene?, nadie lo sabe, ¿Por qué sigue aquí?, es un misterio, ¿Por qué fue elegido?, una incógnita sin resolución. ¿Qué es lo que busca?, una ecuación sin resultado es lo que obtendrás en tu búsqueda por saberlo. Es temido por muchos, su poder anhelado por muchos más, pero sin duda, el no sedera ante nada ni nadie.

O eso se creía.

.

.

.

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, ver al cejotas no era lo que más quería hacer en estos momentos. Pero solo sería por unos minutos que él se encargaría no duraran muchos, una simple y calmada conversación y nada más, es decir, nada podría salir mal con tan solo dar un paso dentro del lugar. ¿Cierto?

La puerta color negro estaba justo frente a él, solo debía girar la perilla para poder ingresar.

Pero en vez de eso, solo la pateo provocando un fuerte estruendo.

-Ah, Levi, gracias por romper el seguro otra vez-menciono un hombre de cabello rubio sentado frente a un escritorio mientras acomodaba unas hojas

-Querías verme, aquí estoy-respondió secamente

-Toma asiento-invito

-No estoy aquí para tomar el té-insulto a la invitación-Ve al grano con lo que sea que quieras decirme, no tengo tu jodido tiempo.

El contrario alzo la mirada que hasta el momento había permanecido baja-Muy bien, como gustes-deje las hojas sobre la mesa-¿Ya te enteraste que el proyecto de Hanji resulto positivo, verdad? –el contrario asintió-Entonces es más que claro que su arma está bajo completa disposición

-Te dije que fueras al grano-respondió molesto

-Y eso hago-dijo el contrario-Esta nueva arma que ha creado no es un objeto que se pueda manipular fácilmente, en resumen ni siquiera es un objeto-explico

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esta arma tiene vida propia, puede pensar con claridad-concluyo

-Entonces no es una pistola ni una cañón-argumento Levi

-Efectivamente, su arma es un humano-respondió-y este humano por obvias razones no es normal.

-¿Y cuál es el maldito problema de todo esto?-pregunto

-Que necesitamos hacer que coopere correctamente-respondió fríamente-Debido al reporte de Hanji, el sujeto funciona con todas su capacidades correctamente, el único detalle es que no quiere colaborar correctamente con algunas cosas, para poder usarlo necesitamos que se encuentre bajo vigilancia constante, si llega a realizar algún movimiento indebido, alguien debe detenerlo a la brevedad-explico

-Tks….Acaso la maldita cuatro ojos no se encargó de solucionar ese detalle

-Pare eso tuvo que haber tardado quien sabe cuánto más tiempo, nosotros con contamos con el mayor tiempo disponible, por lo que necesitamos esta arma lo más pronto posible

- ¿Y como rayos planeas hacer que "funcione" correctamente?-cuestiono

-Ya lo tengo cubierto-se levantó de su asiento-Tu serás quien lo vigile-sonrió

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo repitiere, tú serás….

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo de nuevo!-amenazo-Ni creas que voy a hacer el papel de niñera de un maldito inútil

-No lo malinterpretes, no serás ninguna niñera, solo deberás vigilar que no haga nada en contra de nosotros-explico calmadamente

-En pocas palabras una jodida niñera-respondió frunciendo el ceño

-Llámalo como quieras, pero esa será tu nueva tarea-afirmo

-Metete un palo por el culo, porque no pienso hacer semejante mariconada…

-Si no logramos hacer que coopere, encomiences no podremos completar la misión y mucho menos vengar a los caídos del escuadrón 56-Levi se sobresaltó con la mención del rubio-mejor conocido como tu primer equipo

Levi no respondió en esta ocasión, solo permaneció mirando con desprecio a la persona frente a el

-Entonces ¿ayudaras?-pregunto nuevamente Erwin

-Jodete maldito cejotas….

-Tomare eso como un si-sonrió triunfantemente Erwin por haber ganado la discusión-Hoy mismo a las 7 pm el sujeto será liberado-comentó-Inmediatamente será nombrado como nuevo integrante de tu equipo, así podrás vigilarlo mejor, te aviso de antemano que nadie puede saber a fondo las capacidades que posee

-¿No crees que los demás sospecharan?-cuestiono burlón por lo anterior dicho

-No tienen por qué hacerlo-sonrió

Levi sin quererlo se había metido en un problema de proporciones colosales

* * *

><p><strong>6:55 pm<strong>

-¡Que emoción!-grito ansiosa Hanji

-Deja de ser tan molesta-reprimió Levi

-Y tu deja de ser tan amargado-respondió burlándose

Exactamente 3 científicos incluyendo a Hanji acompañados por 6 soldados liderados por Levi, se aproximaban al piso E, con el fin de liberar y conocer lo que se mantuvo encerrado por mucho tiempo y lejos de cualquier vista inapropiada. Todos se encontraban nerviosos por saber lo que ocurriría y más aún por ver que había.

La noticia se esparció a oídos de todos en el edificio, el edificio E dejaría libre lo que se ocultaba en su interior, mas no se dijo exactamente qué es lo que había, a pesar de eso, todos se encontraban impacientes, nerviosos y uno que otro asustado por querer saber que era y que harían con aquello tan peligroso.

Nuevos rumores se creaban.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al ascensor, posteriormente descendieron con los nervios de punta al ver el interior del piso. Cuando llegaron se tranquilizaron, pues el escenario no era tan descabellado como se creía, se aproximaron a la gran puerta y Hanji desactivo el seguro para que pudieran entrar.

-¿Listos, para ver?-pregunto la castaña logrando inquietarlos aún más, todos menos a Levi que se encontraba muy sereno.

La puerta se abrió y todos ingresaron, la sala que se encontraba a oscuras fue encendida, permitiéndoles las vista a todos los presentes. Cuando vieron el interior, casi todos cambiaron su temor por uno de incredulidad.

-No bajen tan rápido la guardia chicos-dijo Hanji al ver las miradas de los demás-Puede que se vea inofensivo pero créanme que no lo es-sonrió

-Estén alerta-ordeno Levi, provocando que los demás apuntaran con sus rifles a la persona que ahí se encontraba

La puerta de la reja fue abierta y los cables eléctricos fueron desactivados. Los científicos ingresaron junto con los soldados mientras continuaban con sus rifles apuntando.

-Hanji, dime que es un chiste-susurro Levi

-No lo es-sonrió

-Es solo un mocoso, ¿cómo puede ser de ayuda?

-Después lo sabrás, por el momento solo lo trasladaremos a otra área así que necesito que vigilen bien

4 metros al frente se detuvieron los soldados junto con Levi, los científicos se acercaron al chico, el cual de inmediato noto sus presencias, pero rápidamente Hanji tomo una jeringa con una sustancia roja e implanto la aguja en el cuello del menor, este soltó un quejido de molestia, lo que ocasiono que todos se alarmaran.

Este líquido era un sedante** (2)** para poder dormir al chico y así facilitar el traslado.

El sedante rápidamente hizo efecto ya que el chico bajo rápidamente la cabeza y sus músculos pasaron de estar tensos a relajados.

-Listo, ya podemos empezar-anuncio alegre Hanji

* * *

><p><strong>11:43 pm<strong>

Después de sedarlo, los científicos y soldados llevaron al chico a una habitación ubicada en el piso C, específicamente en un área médica, dentro de una habitación en la que se atienden a los desafortunadamente heridos. El chico se encontraba recostado en una camilla, durmiendo plácidamente, las cadenas se le fueron removidas y la mordaza también, pero el vendaje en sus ojos no fue retirado por órdenes de Hanji.

Después del traslado todos abandonaron la sala a excepción de Hanji y Levi, la castaña salió alegando que olvido algo importante, dejando al azabache al cuidado del joven. Obviamente Levi no estaba para nada feliz de todo esto.

-Maldición….-maldijo por lo bajo

Habían pasado ya 2 horas desde que se fue la castaña, dejándolo solo a él con el chico.

-Maldito mocoso…-maldijo al menor

Volteo a mirarlo por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban, ya bastante malo era tener que ser niñera, pero, siendo niñera de este jodido mocoso, tenía que ser una puta broma de mal gusto. Miro al chico, se encontraba inmóvil, respirando lenta y tranquilamente. Sin duda era muy joven, ¿Cuántos años tenía?, pero a pesar de eso, su musculatura era considerable.

Dejo de recargarse en la pared y se acercó a la camilla, quería verlo mejor.

Cuando se acercó, comenzó a analizarlo con la vista.

_-Tez morena, cabello castaño_-comenzó a describirlo en su mente

Había escuchado cientos de veces acerca del piso E, pero por más que intento saber que había, jamás se le fue permitido saber, ni siquiera Erwin se lo dijo por más que lo bombardeo con sus preguntas. Ahora tenía frente a el aquella arma tan mortal de la que tanto hablaban.

-Que estupidez…-volvió a susurrar

Tanto alboroto por un niño.

Pero aun así, saber que esa arma era un niño, fue algo que lo inquieto aún más. Es decir, estuvo bajo la custodia y vigilancia de una maldita descerebrada como Hanji y de quien sabe cuántos científicos iguales más, por durante varios años, siendo sometido a qué clase de pruebas dementes y psicópatas. El "entrenamiento" para los soldados de por si era insoportable, varios perecían a medio camino. Ahora comparen un soldado con un chico que es considerado una amenaza letal que debe ser encerrada durante las 24 horas del día. El ponerse a pensar en que torturas tuvo que pasar alguien como él, era algo preocupante.

Si, escucharon bien, una pequeña y minúscula parte de Levi, comenzó a sentir empatía por aquel mocoso al que él llamaba.

Sin saber porque extendió su mano y acaricio el cachete del joven, lenta y fraternalmente. Mostrando cariño.

Ahora él iba a ser su nuevo verdugo. Quizás sus torturas serán más crueles que las que ya tuvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**1-Lilium es un género de plantas herbáceas importantes en la cultura y la literatura en gran parte del mundo. La mayoría de las especies es nativa de las zonas templadas del hemisferio norte, aunque su gama se extiende por todo el mundo. Se destaca por sus virtudes medicinales, belleza y aroma.**

**2-Un sedante es una sustancia química que deprime el sistema nervioso central (SNC), resultando en efectos potenciadores o contradictorios entre: calma, relajación, reducción de la ansiedad, adormecimiento, reducción de la respiración, habla trabada, euforia, disminución del juicio crítico, y retardo de ciertos reflejos. Un sedante suele denominarse como tranquilizante, antidepresivo, ansiolítico, soporífico, pastillas para dormir, relajante, o sedante-hipnótico.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola otra vez!<strong>

**No tengo nada más que decir a excepción de:**

**¡Gracias por haber leído! **

**Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Bye, bye**

**(¿esto se merece un review?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**¿Qué es esto? ¿Yo he actualizado?**

**¡Claro que sí! XD**

**Por fin he llegado y conmigo traje la actualización de nuevo capítulo. Espero que les agrade :)**

**Antes de empezar responderé los reviews:**

**NekoDanyhentai: Me da muchos gusto el que te haya gustados y más aún el que dejaras un comentario. Como dije en un principio, habrá mucho sufrimiento, solo esperemos que esto cambie **

**MissaHatsune: Antes que nada, muchas gracias por comentar. Incluso yo estoy impaciente por ver la sensualidad de Eren +.+ XD **

**ChibiGoreItaly: Muchas gracias por comentar, lo aprecio bastante. Wow, no puedo creer que te haya gustado mi intento de gore (?), espero que las demás escenas como estas no te decepcionen **

**Y sin más que decir. ¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados<p>

**Advertencias del capítulo: Escenas bizarras (gore)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Capítulo 3 **_

"_**Experimentos fallidos"**_

_**.**_

"_**Las personas dañadas son peligrosas, porque saben que pueden sobrevivir".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:45 pm- 10 Meses atrás<strong>_

El ruido chillante de la reja se escuchó, dando a avisar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR!-suplico desesperado el joven rubio

-¡DEJENNOS BASTARDOS!-ordeno furioso el chico de cabello castaño claro

-¡AUXILIO!-grito aterrada la chica

-Por favor dejen de gritar, no les servirá de nada-explico el científico

Las demás personas tomaron por la fuerza a los tres jóvenes, los cuales se resistían por completo a ser llevados al mismo lugar de siempre. Aunque claro que nadie quería volverá a entrar a esa habitación.

Pero sin hacer caso a las peticiones, gritos y suplicas de los chicos, ellos fueron, literalmente, arrastrados en contra de su voluntad hasta llegar a la habitación. Varias veces forcejearon intentando zafarse del agarre de los contrarios, incluso trataron de golpearlos para que los soltaran aunque fuese una fracción de segundo, y aprovecharla para poder escapar, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, pues no lograron su cometido y solo recibieron golpes más fuertes por parte de los contrarios y que a uno de ellos tuvieran que inyectarle un sedante para inmovilizarlo, pero por desgracia no los dejaron inconscientes, como ellos hubiesen deseado.

Cuando se encontraban en el pasillo en donde se hallaba aquella habitación, no pudieron evitar temblar por el terror que sentían, y menos aun comenzar a descontrolar sus respiraciones cuando vieron el número escrito en la placa de la puerta frente a ellos. 021.

Ingresaron a la sala, donde tenían preparados todos los instrumentos, químicos y procedimientos que ocuparían durante esa sesiono de experimentación con los cuerpos de los chicos.

Entraron y colocaron a los tres jóvenes en las sillas especialmente diseñadas para ellos, por si llegaba a ocurrir algo. Aseguraron las manos y piernas de los chicos fuertemente con los cerrojos de acero que tenían implantadas las sillas, igualmente aseguraron sus cabezas con unos fierros. A cada uno le colocaron montones de cables por todo el cuerpo, también realizaron rápidas incisiones en sus extremidades, en donde coloraron más cable y una que otra aguja. Sus parpados fueron obligados a ser abierto con ayuda de unas pinzas que igualmente estaban implantadas en las sillas. Para finalizar, colocaron a cada uno, un par de auriculares.

Al lado de cada uno, se encontraba una mesa de metal con gabinetes, encima de ella había montones de frascos, jeringas, agujas e hilo para coser. Esto solo inquieto aún más a los chicos.

-Muy bien, podemos comenzar-anuncio uno de los científicos

-Por favor no….-suplico chica de cabellos castaños mientras pequeñas lágrimas de angustia resbalaban por sus cachetes

La prueba ya había dado inicio y no había nada que pudiera detenerla.

-Primera prueba-comenzó a leer una científica de cabellos rubios el informe en sus manos- Resistencia física

Después de decirlo, inmediatamente los demás científicos, se acercaron a las mesas, donde abrieron los gabinetes y sacaron varias herramientas de todas las clases, tanto de construcción como de cirugías, entre ellas, martillos, pinzas, clavos, navajas de corte, tijeras ridículamente afiladas, serruchos, desarmadores, bisturís, tijeras de hilo, tijeras de disección, entre muchas otras más.

-Comenzaremos con _**S-562**_-anuncio la misma científica

Los demás se acercaron con las herramientas a la chica de cabello castaño, la cual al ver los instrumentos en las manos de los menas, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar frenéticamente. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Colocaron un cuatro clavos en cada uno de sus dedos en sus dos manos y comenzaron a darles martillazos, provocando que quedaran enterrados en la piel, tardaban en enterrarlos bien y lo hacían apropósito para que la chica sintiera más dolor.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-gritaba descontrolada la chica debido al dolor que sentía

La peor parte de la prueba, era cuando finalmente lograban clavar un claro, este era retirado bruscamente e inmediatamente, vaciaban de una botella, una cantidad considerable de alcohol sobre la herida creadas segundos antes.

-¡AAAAHHH NO, POR FAVOR BASTAAAAAAAAAA!-suplicaba la joven mientras se retorcía

Pero era ignorada completamente y su tortura continuaba durante un gran rato, pues después de sus manos, pasaron a sus brazos y piernas.

Los dos chicos, que presenciaban la escena, querían tapar sus oídos y cerrar sus ojos, pues no soportaban ver a su amiga sufrir de esa manera, pero la impotencia que sentían en esos momentos por querer salvarla de esa bestias, era tan grande que incluso dolía, por lo que solo pudieron aliviarla, llorando en sus lugares a esperar su turno.

-¿Cómo va la frecuencia cardiaca?-pregunto la científica

-Se encuentra descontrolada-respondió el chico que analizaba los estados internos de todos los chicos con ayuda de una gran computadora y los cables que tenían en sus cuerpos los chicos.

-Muy bien, es suficiente-ordeno la científica, lo que ocasiono que los demás detuvieran su labor de torturar a la chica castaña

-Continuaremos con _**K-921-**_anuncio

Los científicos esta vez se posicionaron en frente del chico de cabello castaño claro, dejaron el martillo y los clavos, para remplazarlos por serruchos, agujas y bisturís. El chico palideció y abrió más sus parpados a pesar de que estaban completamente abiertos.

Tomaron sus brazos y piernas y deslizaron sobre su piel, los bisturís y serruchos, estos rebanaban la piel y cortaban al grado de que un charco norme de sangre se creó rápidamente en el lugar en el que estaban. La piel después de ser desprendida, era inmediatamente arrancada por los científicos para hacerlo aún más doloroso y tortuoso para el chico, era desprendida de manera lenta, en vez de ser rápida. Cortes enormes se podían ver perfectamente, era una escena difícil de contemplar y no ayudaban los gritos del chico.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

La pero parte, fue que justo en los lugares en los que estaban los cortes, introdujeron una por una, agujas, hasta que se perdían entre la carne y venas, el total de agujas colocadas, fueron 30 por cada corte, solo que había docenas de costes realizados.

-¿Qué tal el pulso?-pregunto la científica

-Igual que la anterior-respondió el chico del computador

-Genial a este paso no avanzaremos nada-respondió irritada-Esta bien, pasemos con _**A-580-**_anuncio

El chico de cabellos castaños, respiro agitadamente mientras trataba de contener el dolor que sentía en sus heridas, pero no podía, a pesar de eso, giro su cabeza lo más que pudo para poder ver a sus amigos, la primer torturada fue su amiga, la cual se encontraba casi inconsciente por el dolor que sintió momentos atrás, verla le dio tristeza y odio. Después miro a su amigo junto a él, estaba tenso, nervioso y estaba llorando, el presencio como sus compañeros fueron torturados y de seguro no quería imaginarse como seria torturado, pues ya era su turno.

Su tortura fue la peor, pues en sus brazos, manos, pies y piernas, se le fueron cosiendo con agujas una gran hilera de hilos, los cuales, después fueron jalados lentamente, arrancando su piel, creando cortadas muy finas.

-¿Esta vez como esta?-volvió a preguntar la científica

-Exactamente igual-respondió el joven

-Esto no puede ser…-respondió molesta-Muy bien, continuemos con las meas pruebas y rehagan sus heridas-ordeno fríamente

Muchas más pruebas, fueros ejecutados en el interior de esa habitación, una tras otra más perversa y cruel que la anterior, tan repulsivas que no pueden ser descritas con palabras, pues el dolor que sintieron los chicos, no puede ser descrito muy fácilmente. Muchos gritos fueron escuchados, muchas lágrimas fueron derramadas y la habitación termino por ser cubierta de sangre. Pero después de tanta tortura, al final no se logró obtener el resultado que tanto desearon.

-¡Esto no puede ser cierto!-grito histérica la científica de cabellos rubios mientras arrojaba los papeles

-Señorita por favor tranquilícese-trato de calmarla

-¡Como quieres que lo haga si todo es un desastre, solo míralos!-apunto a los chicos

Los chicos se encontraban inmóviles, con los parpados a punto de ser arrancados por las pinzas que los aseguraban debido a la necesidad que tenían por cerrarlos, sus cuerpos estaban muy dañados, cubiertos por la sangre que aún brotaba de sus heridas, ya no podían ni siquiera moverse, estaban exhaustos, ya no soportaban más, y el dolor que sentían se iba esfumando conforme pasaban las pruebas, todas y cada uno de ellas fueron empezando a olvidarse y ponerse en segundo plano para ellos, lo único que querían era descansar. Pero lo más interesante de todo esto es que ellos por alguna razón fueron afortunados, ya que ningún otro humano en esas condiciones, hubiera aguantado tanto.

-Pero señorita, superaron el tiempo estimado-comento

-¡¿Crees que eso me importa!?-grito nuevamente-¡Se supone que deben de superar el tiempo máximo para ser promovidos, no superar el tiempo promedio de cualquier inútil!

-¿Entonces que se supone que…?

-¡Se acabó!-grito-¡Levamos 6 meses con lo mismo y no hay avanzas con estos sujetos, por lo que se da por concluido las pruebas hasta nuevo aviso!-anuncio enfadada-¡Lleven a los sujetos de vuelta a sus celdas, no sirven!-ordeno

La orden fue cumplida rápidamente, los chicos fueron sacados de la habitación y llevados de regreso a sus celdas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10: 50 pm<strong>_

Los chicos fueron arrojados al interior de las celdas sin importarles el hecho de que estuviesen seriamente lesionados, pero tampoco es como si a los chicos les importaran, ellos daban gracias por estar ahí y no dentro de esa habitación soportando más torturas tanto físicas como psicológicas, solo para comprobar una hipótesis. Las celdas fueron cerradas y ellos fueron abandonados rápidamente, pues las demás personas salieron del lugar sin voltearlos a ver.

Después de un rato de permanecer en el suelo sin moverse, comenzaron a hablarse entre ellos con suma dificultad. El dolor de su cuerpo aún no se iba del todo,

-Oigan, ¿cómo se encuentran?-pregunto el chico de cabellos castaños claros

-Jean, ¿tu cómo crees que estamos?-respondió un poco frustrado el chico rubio que aun permanecía en el suelo sin moverse.

-Me duele todo….-respondió la chica castaña mientras se abrazaba a si misma-Y tengo hambre….

-Lo siento Sasha, pero probablemente no comamos en mucho tiempo…-contesto el chico de cabello rubio.

Sus palabras solo hicieron que la chica comenzara a llorar.

-Armin, ¿por qué se lo dices?-cuestiono irritado Jean, a él no le gustaba ver llorar a ninguno de sus amigos

-Es mejor decir la cruel verdad a vivir ilusionado por culpa de una mentira bonita-explico mientras se levantaba y recargaba en la pared-Auch….aun duele-se quejo

-¿Cuándo se supone que hará efecto?-pregunto Jean mientras veía una cortada en su brazo

-No lo sé, pero está tardando…-respondió Armin mientras miraba sus piernas

-…¿Cómo creen que este Eren?...-pregunto de importunó Sasha mientras secaba las lágrimas de su mejilla

Tanto Armin como Jean se sobresaltaron. Era cierto, tenía tiempo que no lo veían.

-¿Creen que siga vivo?-volvió a preguntar Sasha con voz dolida.

-Claro que si-respondió Armin con firmeza- Él no se daría por vencido, él debe estar vivo

-Sinceramente Armin-dijo Jean-Yo preferiría que estuviera muerto que vivo…

-¿Jean que estas…?-se quejó Armin.

-Prefiero verlo muerto, porque…—lo interrumpió- Si siguiera vivo, tendría que soportar más torturas como las nuestras.

Armin no dijo nada, escuchar eso le dolía, Eren era su mejor amigo y claro que quería lo mejor para él y más un después de lo que sucedió hace años, pero lo que dijo Jean si sería la mejor opción. Es mejor estar muerto que vivo en ese lugar, al que comenzaron a llamar desde hace tiempo, hogar.

El lugar quedo durante un buen rato en silencio, hasta que la castaña hablo.

-Pero, mientras más dolor, mayor es la resistencia ¿no?

Armin y Jean se miraron el uno al otro y después sonrieron con melancolía.

-Es cierto Sasha-dijo Jean- Si podemos con esto, podremos con lo que sea

- Incluso Eren lo lograra-a completo Armin

Sasha sonrió dolida por las palabras de sus amigos.

Ellos son _**S-562**_, _**K-921 **_Y _**A-580**_, pero sus verdaderos nombres son Sasha Braus, Jean Kirschtein y Armin Arlert, sujetos de pruebas en el proyecto HK-MEGA, concluidos como negativos en las pruebas realizadas.

Ellos son considerados, los experimentos fallidos.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Extra**_

_**.**_

-¡Espera por favor!-grito alarmada al ver como su única compañera se alejaba

-¡No me dejes!-volvió a suplicar, pero la contraria simplemente la ignoro y continuo corriendo por los escombros

Al ver que no había nada que pudiera detenerla, regresos al interior de aquella caverna, donde se ocultó mientras tapaba su boca con su mano derecha, pues de esa manera, no dejaría salir ninguno de los sollozos y gemidos que se creaban en sus cuerdas vocales por culpa del llanto que comenzó a crearse sin que ella lo pidiera.

El que una vez fue su hogar, se encontraba destruido en esos momentos y no había nada que pudieran hacer. No podía escapar, pues hacerlo era un acto suicida, ya que si ponía un pie fuera, sus probabilidades de mantenerse con vida, eran muy bajas.

Fue por eso que le suplico a su única amiga, que no saliera, pero no la escucho, la desesperación fue más grande y salió corriendo de la cueva, dejándola a su suerte.

Ella la quería más que a nada, pues era su única familia, a pesar de que no lo eran realmente. Habían estado juntas desde que eran pequeñas, sin separarse en ningún momento, se conocieron por obra del destino y la suerte, se apoyaron mutuamente porque no querían que la contraria siguiera sufriendo, se encariñaron porque se entendían, pues ambas tenían la misma historia. Abandonadas por sus familias a muy temprana, arrojadas a la calle como viejos trapos sin utilidad, deambulando por años en la suciedad en busca de comida y refugio, pero sobretodo en busca de cariño.

Tantos años juntas, tantas desgracias vividas, y tantas risas compartidas, tantos recuerdos y momentos grabados en su memoria, se hicieron añicos en cosa de segundos. Pues ya no importaban más. Sus sentimientos habían dejado de ser importantes para la que una vez amo.

Se abrazó a sí misma, mientras mordía sus labios para evitar crear ruido, pues su llanto seguía presente, y no tenía intenciones de irse.

Le dolía mucho saber que volvería a estar sola, pero le dolía más el no saber que le pasaría a ella, en donde estaría, si se encontrara bien después de esto, con quien estaría, si la recordaría, o si la volvería a ver. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, hacían que su llanto creciera aún más.

Seco sus lágrimas con ambas manos de manera forzosa. No tenía tiempo de estar pensando en eso y mucho menos de ponerse a llorar como tonta, desperdiciando el tiempo valioso que tenía por ahora, debía aprovecharlo y no desgastarlo, pues después no tendría más oportunidades para salir más que las que tenía ahora.

Se arrastró con cuidado por el frio y áspero suelo hecho de piedra, hasta que llego a la salida, donde se asomó temerosamente. Observo alerta el paisaje, que no era más que ruinas de lo que antes fue un pequeño pueblo pacífico, que ahora se encontraba destruido y consumido por las llamas que aún seguían encendidas. A lo lejos aún se escuchaban algunos gritos de dolor y de terror por parte de los habitantes, al igual que sus suplicas por no ser asesinados, el llanto de las los niños y mujeres era muy fuerte, pero de apoco iban desapareciendo, pues estos iban pereciendo. Escucharlos solo hacía que sus nervios aumentaran y comenzara a temblar. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería salir de su escondite, y mucho menos sola.

Aquella caverna la mantenía a salvo, pero si seguía ahí, terminaría por convertirse en su tumba.

-Debemos salir, de lo contrario moriremos…si quieres quedarte aquí, te dejare hacerlo, pero yo no pienso morir-

Se sobresaltó, pues había recordado las últimas palabras que escucho de ella justo después de que la abandonara. Seguía teniendo miedo, no quería salir por culpa de su temor, pero tampoco quería morir, debía ser fuerte, debía serlo quisiera o no. Es cierto que ella siempre fue más fuerte de lo que jamás pudo ser, pero por primera vez, ella también debía ser igual de fuerte, al menos intentar serlo, no tenía más opción.

Se levantó, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se tragó el llanto, era ahora o nunca.

Salió de la caverna y comenzó a correr todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían, siguió el mismo camino que tomo su compañera, saltando y evadiendo los escombros, arrastrándose debajo de ellos y cuidándose de las llamas. Varias veces volteo hacia atrás, pensando en regresar, pero no lo hizo. Mientras corría no pudo evitar toparse con los cadáveres de las personas. Descuartizados, incompletos, sin extremidades, decapitados, calcinados, con expresiones de dolor y terror plasmados para siempre en sus rostros. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que tapar su boca para no gritar.

Siguió corriendo, faltaba poco para salir del lugar. En todo el recorrido que hizo, jamás la vio a ella, por lo que temió lo peor.

Se recargo en la pared de lo que antes era un local de comida, para poder recuperar el aliento. Escucho un grito detrás de ella, no puedo evitar el no voltear. Cuando lo hizo se arrepintió.

Uno de esos sujetos, que fueron los responsables de destruir todo el lugar, se encontraba asesinando a sangre fría, a una mujer que trataba de proteger con su cuerpo a su hijo de 7 meses. La mujer suplicaba pero el contrario no se detenía, ni siquiera por el llanto del infante.

Tembló aún más, no podía comprender el cómo era posible que los seres humanos fueran tan crueles.

Abandonó el lugar y siguió corriendo. Por fin estaba fuera del lugar y se encontraba en el bosque. Pero a pesar de eso, siguió corriendo, no importaba que sus pies descalzos le dolieran. Avanzo aún más, hasta que tropezó. Fue ahí cuando se detuvo.

Callo sobre la tierra en una zona abierta, esto ocasiono que sus rodillas se rasparan y comenzaran a sangrar, pero lo ignoro. Se reincorporo, pero no se levantó, solo se sentó y permaneció ahí con la cabeza agachada, posteriormente, comenzó a llorar, lloro tanto que sus ojos le ardían, su garganta le dolía debido a los fuertes gritos que dejo salir en medio del llanto. Pero daba igual, por fin podía desahogarse después de tanto tiempo.

Esta pequeña y hermosa niña de cabellos oscuros, se llama Mikasa, a la edad de 10 años, comprendió que el mundo, es un lugar cruel, junto con sus habitantes.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias :D**

**Lamento no haber actualizado en un buen tiempo, estaba en temporada de exámenes y entrega de proyectos y se me fue imposible escribir algo :(**

**Pero ahora que he terminado, me daré tiempo para escribir y actualizar esta y mis otras historias :D**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer**

**Espero su comentarios y opiniones acerca del capitulo **

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Bye, Bye **


End file.
